How We Were Then
by whatarubbishpenname
Summary: September 1975 - June 1978, School years of pranks and fun for the Marauders. New relationships formed though, and exams began to get in the way. Remember with Sirius, the good times and the bad. (Jily and possible Sirius/OC but currently undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling and I'm pretty sure Warner Bros. are involved there too. **

_I push open the paint-chipped door to the Leaky Cauldron. _

_It's warm, stuffy. I can almost taste the air, musky and wet. It swirls around me, holding my attention momentarily as I adjust to my surroundings. Outside was bustling and everyone was in a rush, no time to apologise for crashing into one another. Just trying to get from A to B. In here, there is nothing but time. The possibility of crashing into another is insane. No one minds each other, just going about their own business, I guess that's the same. Although no one here really has anywhere they need to be._

_Except me I guess, but where I need to be is here._

_Scanning the room I eventually spot the face I'm searching for. Bundled up in a cloak, looking pale as he normally does this time of the month. _

_I clear my throat slightly and he looks up to meet my eyes. The haggard face of Remus Lupin breaks into a smile as he stands to greet me. Pointing to a seat he sits back down and waits for me to speak first._

_'It's been too long Moony' _

_I say grinning at him. He chuckles, _

_'That is has Padfoot, that it has'_

_Taking a deep breath I say_

_'Listen, I know it's been too long, we've both been here for years now. So why is it only __now__that I choose to bother you?'_

_'I was kinda wondering that yeah.'_

_'It's because I think I'm forgetting. Forgetting what our lives were like. How we formed our friendships, found people we would die for. I don't want to forget. I can't do that Remus. I have no blood ties I care about left. The memories are flowing away so quickly. I couldn't find James here, but I found you. I've been here longer than you. I've been on my own. I need someone who can still remember. Help me.'_

_I plead to him. He stares at me. Rubbing his face he says,_

_'Of course I'll help you Sirius, but I don't know what I can do that will help.'_

_Relieved I say_

_'Thank you man, I think I just need to talk about old times y'know, pranking Snivellus, that time when peeves... when peeves...I don't remember'_

_'Calm down it's okay, I'll do what I can to help you. Not today though, time of the month and all that.'_

_I nod then think out loud,_

_'Even in death you change each month?'_

_'Nah, I just feel crap once a month. No, hair and teeth and wolfing out. Just a killer headache and I feel like I'm gonna puke all day.'_

_Shaking my head I say_

_'Unlucky. Okay, send me an owl when you feel up to it.'_

_'Will do Padfoot, but why don't you just come stay with Nymphadora and I if you're all alone?'_

_'Are you sure man?'_

_I say overcome with gratitude. He nods. I grin and pull him into a hug._

_'Thanks you're the best Moony'_

_'Maybe you should let go before I throw up all over your clothes Sirius.'_

_He warns jokingly. Smiling I pull away to stand beside him. Turning to him I say_

_'Where to Master Moony?'_

_He just shakes his head at me and holds out an arm._

_'Take my arm you idiot.'_

**AN: So, I have no clue how this is going to turn out.**

**I posted this first on Wattpad but found there was only a very small harry potter following on there so I'm trying again because I had this idea in my head for ages and I want to get it right.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Most of the characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful and talented JK Rowling and to all other companies associated with and owning the franchise.**

_1st September 1975_

I wake to the sound of stifled laughter. Opening and squinting I survey the scene around me. James and Peter are sitting on the opposite seat falling about laughing. I raise an eyebrow at them and they just laugh harder. I sit up vacating the rest of the seat I was sprawled out across.

Why is daytime so bright?

'HEY SIRIUS!'

James shouts at me, and laughs harder clutching his side as he sees me wince at his loud voice. The prick.

'Stop being a prat Prongs, and would you mind keeping it down?'

'Me a prat? I'm offended you call me such a thing.'

He gasps with mock hurt. Then continues to laugh away with Peter. The train gives a jolt and he falls to the floor. It's my turn to smirk at him. Picking himself off the floor, looking a little pissed, he continues,

'Fraid that's not possible my scruffy-haired friend. We need to get changed, the train's almost at Hogsmead.'

'Ugh. Fine'

I groan, getting up to drag down my truck form the shelf it's stashed on. I set it down on the ugly, red, patterned (but I have to say comfortable) train seat. James and Peter do the same, still chuckling away.

I packed in a rush so I could go out so all my stuff is in a big bundle. Pairs of socks separated or folded with an odd one and books wide open spines breaking (Remus would kill me if he saw).

I finally manage to scrape together my whole uniform. I slam my trunk shut and heave it back up onto the metal shelf. As the other two do the same I shuffle over to the compartment doors and pull down the blinds to get a little privacy. Not that I'd mind but Peter and even James have this thing with getting undressed in front of people, _even girls_. The three of us begin tugging off our muggle clothes.

After changing into our robes and chucking our jeans and t-shirts into our trunks we settle down for the remainder of the journey.

I rub my face, my head pounding. James shakes his head at me.

'Man, you really shouldn't have drank so much last night. I told you you'd regret it.'

'It was the last day of the holidays dude, and that was an awesome party even if it was just a muggle party. It doesn't even matter that we crashed it.'

I tell him as we grin at each other.

'Anyways, you spent the majority of the journey sleeping, it's about time you woke up and faced the consequences, because seriously, I'm pretty sure you terrified a few of those girls at the party when you'd had a few.'

I scoff,

'No way man, they were following me around. That's all.'

He shakes his head unbelievingly. Just at that moment, the final member of our group, Remus Lupin pulls open the doors to the compartment and throws himself down on the empty seat next to me.

'Moony, back from the wonderful world of prefects, I see.'

James shouts, causing us all to laugh. Remus looks at me funny and says

'Sirius, you do realise that those two idiots have drawn glasses and a moustache on you, right?'

James and Peter howl with laughter. I shoot them glares and ask Remus if he'd mind removing it. Thankfully he obliges and after shooting the other two matching glares we all relax and wait for the train to arrive. Turning to Moony I say

'So, let's have it. Who are our years prefects then?'

'Okay then, for Gryffindor it's Lily Evans and I,'

He begins, all of us cast a glance at James. He doesn't notice though, he's staring into space. No doubt thinking about Evans. I slap him lightly and turning back to Remus I comment

'Earth to James, not everything revolves around how much you like Lily Evans. Carry on Remus, who else?'

'Well, Hufflepuff have Davison and Philip Crompton. Rav-'

'Wait Davison as in the Chaser? Elizabeth Davison?'

Remus nods as a response to James's question.

'Hmm, nice girl.'

He quietly comments.

'Ravenclaw is Isacc Searblad and Rachel Harrison.'

He pauses expecting us to interrupt, I oblige and ask

'Rachel, is that the ginger one? I like her hair, she is one good-looking girl.'

I say whistling to emphasise my point. Remus shakes his head wearily at me and continues.

'Slytherin is Lestrange and Edmo-'

'I'm not too fussed about Slytherin, dude'

I interrupt

'So, yeah that's them all.'

Remus says shooting me a slightly irritated look.

The train begins to slow down and out the window we see the rough shapes of the town of Hogsmead though the darkness. We all get up ready to leave when the train stops. People begin to make their way into the corridors and closer to the train doors. The flow of people slows and stops as the ones at the front wait for the doors to open.

I hear James' breath get stuck in his throat and look out to see Lily Evans waiting patiently in the crowd of people right outside our compartment. She seems unaware of us on the other side of the glass but James is all too aware. His face goes bright red and his stare goes glassy as he stares at the girl.

The doors seem to have been opened as Lily moves past, unaware that James had been staring.

'This year I'm going to date that girl.'

He says. I tell him

'Dude you said that last year, and you asked her out like every day and she said no every time. Maybe you should give up. Or at least try a different tactic.'

'I know, I know. I have a different plan this year. There's no way it won't work.'

_'Did it work that year Remus?'_

_I ask._

_'I'll let you try remember as we go along Sirius. I'm only here to fill in the blanks and to help. You need to do this yourself.'_

_I sigh nodding. Of course I understand what he means. I just really want to know._

_'Here you go Sirius, a nice cup of tea.'_

_Tonks says carrying through a tray holding a teapot, sugar, milk and cups._

_'I'll be right back. I forgot the spoon.'_

_She says hurrying back through to the kitchen. _

_It's exactly where I would have imagined them living. Probably where they would have lived for a long time with little Teddy. Though I've never met Teddy and hope not to for a long while. The first I even heard about Teddy or even the two together was when I arrived here with Remus. I was pretty surprised to say the least._

_'Hey, you look tired. I think that's enough for one day Padfoot.'_

_Remus says warmly. I nod and as Tonks comes back through with a spoon we sort out tea and all sit down, relaxing. Just enjoying each another's company, and I begin to go back through the new memories I've recovered thanks to Remus and remember how happy that particular day was. All I can hope is the rest are as happy._


End file.
